1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a case for cosmetics in which a cosmetic liquid dispenser and an applicator are coupled onto a tubular case body so that they are protected by an outer cap to be screwed thereto and, more particularly, to a case for cosmetics, wherein upon fastening up/down through rotation, an outer cap automatically opens/closes a dispensing hole of a cosmetic liquid dispenser to regulate a supply of cosmetic liquid to an applicator, thereby preventing unnecessary leakage of the cosmetic liquid and, even upon long-term use, preventing malfunction of the cosmetic liquid dispenser while simplifying an opening/closing structure of the dispensing hole thereof, and maximizing the reliability of use through smooth supply of the cosmetic liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, sticky cosmetics, like cream, among liquefied cosmetics are contained in a tubular case body made from a soft material, and are used by squeezing them out of a cosmetic liquid dispenser, which is coupled to the case body, through forced pressing of the case body.
This makes it possible to use the cosmetic liquid without applying it to one's hands. For further enhancement of convenience, a separate cosmetic liquid dispenser is provided in front of the case body so as to dispense the cosmetic liquid toward an applicator coupled thereto, so that a user can apply the cosmetic to his/her face using the applicator.
Thus, such a case for liquefied cosmetics is used such that the makeup is carried out using the applicator which is to be applied with the cosmetic liquid via the cosmetic liquid dispenser by pressing the case body with the outer cap in an open state.
However, since the liquefied cosmetics have fluidity, even when not in use, the cosmetic liquid in the case body leaks outside through the cosmetic liquid dispenser, thereby being wasted. Further, in the case where no sealing function is provided, volatile components are volatilized so as to accelerate curing of the cosmetics, thus shortening the lifetime thereof.
Therefore, many technologies have been proposed for preventing unnecessary dispensing of the cosmetic liquid by opening the dispensing hole of the cosmetic liquid dispenser merely by detaching the outer cap.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-436166 has, for example, disclosed a case for cosmetics in which a support coupled with a painting brush is resiliently supported by a lower resilient piece and a compressing spring on an inner cap coupled onto a case body, so that the support is resiliently moved upward to open a dispensing hole of the inner cap to supply the cosmetic liquid, depending upon opening/closing operations of an outer cap coupled onto the case body.
Here, the opening/closing of the dispensing hole below the support is carried out through the insertion/separation of an opening/closing valve into/from the dispensing hole.
However, such conventional technologies need a plurality of parts and are complicated to assemble, increasing the manufacturing cost.
In particular, since the support resiliently operates with the resilient piece and the compressing spring below the support, there is a problem in that a malfunction occurs in the opening/closing of the dispensing hole through weakened resilient movement of the support due to deterioration in performance of the resilient piece and the compressing spring for reasons of repetitive use and long-time use.
Further, there is a problem in that it is difficult to open/close due to the occurrence of deformation in the opening/closing valve or other members, which may be caused from long-time repetitive operations, such as separation and insertion of the valve from/into the dispensing hole in the cosmetic liquid dispenser.
Furthermore, since the dispensing space of the cosmetic liquid is formed by a gap in the outer periphery of the opening/closing valve upon the opening operation of the support, the smooth dispensation of the cosmetic liquid is impeded, thus being inconvenient to use.
As another example, a case for cosmetics has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-74820, in which a dispenser coupled with an applicator is engaged with an upper portion of the case so as to be movable up and down, such that a pressing step on the outer periphery of the dispenser is assembled with and supported by an inner engaging ring of a cap so that the dispenser moves upward to open through separation of the cap from the case.
However, such a conventional case for cosmetics has a problem in that the support structure between the cap and the inner engaging ring of the support may be weakened upon long-term use, thus causing a malfunction in the operation of moving up the dispenser.
Further, there is a problem in that, if the dispenser returns down to its original position during use, the dispenser returns again to a closed state, so that it cannot supply the cosmetic liquid.
Furthermore, since, even when the dispenser is in an open state, the dispensing path of the cosmetic liquid, extending from a division hole to a dispensing hole via a guide path, is crooked, the smooth supply of the cosmetic liquid is difficult, so that additional force has to be applied to press the case, which is inconvenient.